It is understood that speech recognition systems will make errors, which can take many forms. One type of common misrecognition error is illustrated by a simple dialogue:                Caller: 617-428-4444.        System: 617-438-4444, correct?In this exchange, the system mistook the digit “2” for a “3.”        
Considerable effort is taken to develop correction mechanisms which should be as effective and efficient as possible.